


Weihnachtsmelodie

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Traditions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Im ersten Winter merken Chris und Vin, dass sie auf Dauer wohl doch nicht zusammenbleiben können. Allerdings rückt das Fest näher ... Wie werden sich die Dinge entwickeln? (Ein Advents-Vierteiler)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Pläne

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa, die Vorweihnachtszeit beginnt von neuem :) Hier wieder ein Advents-Vierteiler von mir, der euch hoffentlich von Mal zu Mal mehr in diese besondere, feierliche Stimmung bringt. *erste Kerze anzünd* Eine schöne Zeit und natürlich Lektüre euch allen!

Seit Mexiko waren mehrere Monate vergangen. Chris und Vin hatten sich von Stadt zu Stadt geangelt, immer irgendwo Arbeit gefunden. Jedoch … Als es Winter wurde, mussten sie sich eingestehen, dass es vorbei war. Sie waren noch Freunde, ja. Aber Zusammenbleiben erforderte häufige Überlegungen, Verantwortung, Absprachen. Letztlich untragbar. So schwer, zu gehen; aber dableiben … 

„Wohin jetzt?“, fragte Vin. Beiden war klar, dass es auseinanderging.

In Chris‘ Augen blitzte etwas seltsam Verträumtes auf.  
„Vermutlich nach Süden. Ist grad ganz gut.“ 

„Warum?“ Das machte seinen Freund neugierig. 

„Weihnachtszeit in meiner Gegend. Das hat schon was.“ 

Und plötzlich spürte Vin, dass er mitkommen wollte.


	2. Aufmachen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder eine Woche näher an Weihnachten, und es geht hier weiter :) *zweite Kerze anzünd*

„Was dagegen, wenn ich nen Blick drauf werfe?“ Er war schon gefühlt überall gewesen, auch in Louisiana. Aber nicht zu dieser Zeit. Und immer allein. 

„Hast du wirklich Interesse an sowas?“

Vin konnte sehen, dass sein Freund dazu gemischte Gefühle hatte, aber nicht völlig ablehnend eingestellt war. Für ihn selbst war die Sache klar.   
„Sicher. Mal was Neues, und so kann ich dich besser kennenlernen. Sonst bist du oft so zugeknöpft wie ein Hosenstall.”

„Sagte der Rabe zur Krähe“, brummte Chris, lächelte aber. 

So brachen sie gemeinsam auf, eingemummelt in ihre Wolljacken. Der Morgen war kalt und roch nach Schnee.


	3. Abmachung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal etwas später, aber dafür mit einem Hauch von Meeresluft: Euch allen einen schönen dritten Advent! :) *dritte Kerze anzünd*

„Du, sag mal“, begann Vin einige Tage später. Ihnen blieb ein Stück zu reiten, aber wie so oft auf Reisen, waren sie gedanklich fast schon am Ziel. „Gehen wir dort dann … zu dir?“ 

Chris mied seinen Blick.   
„Nein. Es sind meine Leute, aber nicht …“ 

Er brach ab. Und Vin meinte, zu verstehen. 

„Dann sind wir einfach zwei durchreisende Spinner“, bemerkte er leichthin. 

„Ja, irgendsowas.“ Chris entspannte sich wieder. „Es wird dir gefallen. Wart nur ab, bis wir am Mississippi sind …“

Trotz allem empfand er Vorfreude bei dem Gedanken, seinem Freund gerade dort und dann so viel Schönes zeigen zu können.


	4. Feuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ihr Lieben, zum Abschluss der diesjährigen Adventszeit gibt es sogar ein Doppel-Drabble :) Ich wünsche euch einen schönen vierten Advent, ein frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2020! *vierte Kerze anzünd*

Es war dunkel. Vor ihnen, wo der Fluss liegen musste, tauchten viele leuchtende Punkte auf, wurden langsam größer. 

„Sag bloß, das sind alles Feuer,“ staunte Vin. 

„Weihnachtsfeuer.“ Chris‘ Mundwinkel zuckte. „Lass uns hin.“

Nah genug, um das Lachen und die Musik zu hören, stiegen sie ab und gingen die verbliebene Strecke. 

Um die zwanzig Fuß hohen brennenden Holzgerüste waren ganze Familien versammelt. Sie aßen, unterhielten sich, blickten ins Feuer. Die Freunde wurden begrüßt. Obwohl Vin nichts verstand, war ihm klar, dass man ihnen ein frohes Fest wünschte. Als Chris mit ihnen sprach, nahm man sie wirklich in ihre Mitte auf.

Eines der Kinder kam zu ihnen. 

„ _Gar ici, p‘tit boug_ ,*“ sagte Chris zu ihm und deutete nach oben, wo die Flammen bis in den Himmel schlugen. Aus der Antwort des Jungen glaubte Vin „ _Papa Noël_ “ herauszuhören. Er blickte seinen Freund fragend an. 

„Dank ihnen findet der Weihnachtsmann seinen Weg … Mir erzählte man, sie kämen aus Frankreich.“ 

Sie entfernten sich ein wenig, setzten sich auf ihre Decken, und eine Weile sahen und hörten sie nur zu, nahmen die Stimmung in sich auf. Ein selten schöner Moment. 

Vin nickte Chris dankend zu. Dieser stieß ihn leicht an.   
„Nächstes Jahr bei dir?“ 

...........................

*Gar ici, p‘tit boug. Schau her, Kleiner/kleiner Junge. (Cajun-Frz.)


End file.
